Summer Solstice
by OneNewQuill
Summary: She was always meant to be his...or was she? Written from multiple POVs, a vision for what life might be life post Breaking Dawn; Rated for later chapters
1. Prologue

**Summer Solstice**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the oh-so-fabulous characters of the Twilight Saga…but I sure hope my creativity is enough to do them justice…and any new folks are definitely mine!_

Hi everyone! So, I'm a little late getting on the bandwagon and this is my first Twilight piece. I fell in love with the saga and couldn't stop playing with ideas about what could come to pass in the future. I hope it keeps you all riveted…feedback is always welcomed and definitely desired!

My hope is to stick to canon as much as possible…and I'd love accountability on that!

Be forewarned…rating will likely change in the future…

**6/16/10...update: rating is definitely changing with next post...search for me accordingly :-)**

* * *

**Prologue**

_No_.

This is not happening.

Not again.

The thoughts echoed with a sad hollowness and I shook my head in disbelief, watching the scene unfolding before my eyes. True, the first time was with a woman I only thought I loved, a teenaged infatuation I misread as fate. But this? I'd always taken it for granted, as if it were an inevitability we'd end up together. She was _supposed_ to be mine…that's how the damn imprinting worked, wasn't it? I looked to the sky, silently beseeching God to correct this cruel mistake. So lost in my wordless prayers, I didn't even notice that it had apparently started to rain. I held out my hand, waiting for it to drench as quickly as my face. But how could it?

The rain doesn't taste of salt.

* * *

Please send me reviews...I thrive with them :-)


	2. One

**One**

_**Jacob**_

_A sore thumb_.

I had never fully understood the saying, but I couldn't think a better situation to which it applied. The grand ambiance of Boston's Symphony Hall. The moving swells of the orchestra. The stoic black attire of the ensemble. It was all a formidable background. But of course, none of the patrons could take their eyes off the riveting young prodigy, complete with honey and copper locks and a glittering cerulean minidress that I was sure made her favorite aunt proud. Ah yes, and the delicate fingerless lace gloves-how could I forget her loveable and necessary trademark. But of course, no one stared at Renesmee merely because of her youth or unorthodoxy in the way of concert dress. No. The sore thumb captivated by her sheer prowess, through the simple, but poignant, gift of music. Even the most elementary of listeners would know that what they were hearing was pure magic. Forget the fact of my very keen awareness of the supernatural world around me-Ness and her violin were the essence of the word mystical, and tonight was no exception. At the ripe old age of six and a half human years (albeit eighteen physical ones if you were Renesmee), she had already played the concert hall twice, and was this very evening debuting her first completed composition. I smiled as I remembered her rambling and excited phone call just two months previous, bubbling with the news…

"_They've accepted my piece Jacob! You remember the contest right? The Young Composers Series? I think they were hoping for an entry from Berklee or maybe BU, someone older, you know, but they picked ME? Can you believe it?" I laughed into the receiver, unable to see how she could still be so oblivious to her ridiculous talent. _

"_Ness," I began, continuing to chuckle, "how could they not choose you? Clearly, your already one of the conductor's favorites." _

_She sighed audibly. "What is it?" I asked, unsure of what could have her so concerned at a moment like this. _

"_Well," she started, "I just have no idea what I'll wear!" Oh, how Aunt Alice would be beaming, I thought to myself dryly, when she started to speak again. _

"_Oh, and Jake, you'll never guess what I titled it..."_

I looked down at the program again, still in awe of the touching tribute Ness had given me. "Rhapsody of the Wolf" stared back at me from the front page. "_Because you're my best and most trusted friend_," she had explained. Despite the levity of the evening, I frowned as I thought over that word. _Friend_. The way in which she had said it was almost as good as her saying "_brother I never had_." True, in the mere six years Ness had taken to transition through almost fifteen real-time ones, I had always looked out for her fiercely, first as if she were my dearest sister, and then as my closest friend. But imprinting was _so_ much more than that. Even with the geographic chasm that we'd faced for the past year, I had felt my feelings begin to change once again-I still had all the protectiveness and devotion, but now I was hoping for far less innocent rewards than just her impish smile. My reigning title as _friend_ was quickly no longer cutting the mustard. I had always known this was coming-hell, I'd seen it so many times among my brothers in the tribe-but I had no idea how _intense_ everything would become. Even tonight, watching her intently from the center fourth row, it was as if she moved just for me. Every flicker of the bow, every passionate gesture of her head as she spun her musical tale, was a ballet choreographed just for my benefit. My very heart and soul deeply ached for her. _Amongst other things,_ I thought silently, conscious that the love of imprinting was now being matched in me by its lust. A quiet but sudden cough came from my left and I immediately quashed my ill-timed thoughts, glad my former foe helped check me before I got too out of control. Of course Edward was keenly aware of what imprinting on his daughter meant for me, but he certainly didn't need to hear me play it out in detail. _Not again anyway_, I thought, as I remembered my embarrassing thought parade during my last visit to the Cullen's new home, when I was out of range to be gently reminded but still well within Edward's "hearing" distance. His "gift" was beyond irritating, but at least it helped me be as honorable as I could be for Ness' sake…at least when I was around her dad, anyway. _If only she weren't hot as hell_, my thoughts teased, and I sighed as a particularly favorite fantasy of mine unavoidably came to mind. Expecting another throat-clearing to my left, I frowned curiously when none came, wondering why dear old dad wasn't mentally protecting his little girl. It finally dawned on me that the crescendos of the piece were escalating in a signal of the coming end and everyone, including Edward, was maximally focused on the captivating artist in front of them as she fervently played out the final notes of her opus. Grateful I hadn't missed the end just because my mind was painting deliciously inappropriate pictures, I held my breath in wonder of the utter beauty of the last melody. _The genteel etiquette of the more seasoned patrons around me be damned_, I thought as I quickly jumped to my feet to show my adoring praise when the lithe beauty stood to bow. Her eyes scanned the crowd, and when she finally locked on mine, she threw me one of her "for Jake only" smiles, before turning her attention to the rest of her captivated fans. As we all settled back in for the inevitable encore so called for by all the applause, I sighed, still practically melting from her gaze. No doubt about it-the final phase of my imprinting was complete. Now, I just had to wait and see if my very heart's desire would ever feel the same.

* * *

The engine purred and the car took every turn and hill with the enviable smoothness of German engineering. The mechanic in me couldn't help but register the beauty of the magnificent vehicle, despite its distractingly alluring driver. Ness leaned back casually in her seat, looking at home behind the wheel of her new Audi coupe. True, she hadn't taken to cars as much as most of her auto-obsessed family, but even she seemed to appreciate the handling of her new toy. "_A gift from Aunt Rose for graduation,_" she had explained non-chalantly as I eyed the masterpiece before we left Boston for the small seaside city of Rockport, the Cullen's new home-sweet-home. Upon the meddling insistence of Emmett, surprisingly one of my biggest champions in my quest for Renesmee's heart, I was assigned to ride back with her alone, to, as he innocently explained, give us time to "catch-up." Never mind the fact that we spent most nights on the phone and that we knew most of the particulars of each other's everyday lives in painstaking detail. But, Em did get my undying gratitude-he and I both knew that visits with the Cullens meant lots of time with Ness…and everyone else. Real face time one-on-one with her was a rarity. True, I cherished the genuine excitement of the coven wanting to spend time with me when I came to town-we'd come quite a long way in six years, the La Push wolves and the vampiric Cullens, and the now mutual regard for one another as family was more than I could have hoped for-but "family time" was seriously encroaching on my ability to build into my relationship with my one and only. I cast a sidelong glance at said woman and sighed internally, pretty sure I was dreaming. Sitting here, so close, with her scent all around me and so close I could touch her, it had to be unreal. I had come to live for my visits to Rockport and every time I left, I knew I was looking forward to the desert of loneliness that Forks had become without Ness' presence to sustain me. _Best to enjoy it while I'm here_, I thought, allowing myself a bolder glance in her direction. Now on the quiet roads of the coastline, only the moonlight illuminated her porcelain skin, giving it an opalescent glow, and I resisted the urge to reach out and test if it was a soft as it appeared. Coppery waves of curls brushed her delicate shoulders, begging to be touched. Her chocolate eyes focused ahead and a smile danced at her full lips as she hummed along to the radio. Sure she wasn't paying attention to my selfish peep show, my gaze traveled further south, taking in the parts of her that had changed the most in the recent months. Ness had always been thin, and when her growth spurt hit almost two years ago, she had been even more ballerina-like, shooting up to an impressive 5'10' in what seemed like a week. Even then, I had thought she was beautiful, but now that the rest of her development had caught up to her height, she was downright exquisite, someone to finally give the fair Rosalie a run for her money. There was the tease of cleavage at the top of her form-fitting dress and the delicate narrowness of her waist. Then came the enticing swell of her hips, the perfect prelude to her toned legs, which appeared to go on for miles. Without warning, a tantalizing image of those legs wrapped around me in a _very_ compromising position filled my mind and I shifted in my seat, allowing the vision to take over.

"What do you think?"

Ness' voice startled me into consciousness and I felt my cheeks flush. I cleared my throat uncomfortably, nervous she had noticed my (what I now realized to be totally obvious) ogling.

"Um, what?" I stammered, exuding all the suave confidence of an awkward teenage boy on his first date.

"The car-" she began with a grin, "-it's really something, isn't it?" I felt myself relax. _Time to get a grip Black_, I internally scolded, silently thanking God she hadn't been referring to my thinly-veiled appraisal of her physique.

"Absolutely," I managed with a more normal tone. "Rosalie really knows her stuff," I offered, still surprised after all this time that the truest connoisseur of automobiles in the Cullen crew was none other than Blondie. "It's perfect for you," I added, hoping to spark more conversation, a welcome distraction.

Ness nodded in agreement. "I wasn't sure about the color when she first brought it home," she confided, "but I'm totally in love now…"

I listened as she continued on about the car, and then school, glad to have a diversion from my painful attraction to her sheer and utter hotness. Deep down, I knew I loved her for so much more than just her looks, but they were certainly becoming an inappropriately large part of my draw to her as of late. _The joys of being a perpetual teenager in a man's body_, I mused, trying to focus only on the velvet tone of her voice. The protective part of me wanted to keep everything I thought about her pure, to guard her from the utter depravity of a male's mind, but the other side of the imprinting was now fully at war within me, and it took everything I had to keep myself in check. One thing was sure-I was going to have to be hyper-vigilant about my thoughts once in the same room as Edward, lest I humiliate myself and piss him off again. And judging by how shaky my resolve already was, it looked like I'd be in for a _very_ long week.


	3. Two

Hey all, here's chapter two for your (hopefully) enjoyment...I also wanted to give a head's up that I'll probably be changing the rating on my story with the next post depending on how the writing goes. While I'm not as lemony as most, I always like to play it on the safe side with the ratings so as to protect any unsuspecting younger readers. Please keep looking for my story if you're liking it and reviews are always desired and welcome!

**6/16/10...update: rating is definitely changing with next post...search for me accordingly :-)**

* * *

**Two**

_**Jasper**_

The house was too quiet. Edward and Bella were out "hunting," which probably meant they were doing a very different kind of refueling. Emmett and Jacob had hunkered down in the game room, both nearly wordless in their fierce intent on saving the world from rogue ninjas or something. Carlisle was at the hospital on call, not to be seen again until tomorrow morning, and the rest of the girls were gone, out to some specialty boutique in Boston to pick out Ness' and Rose's dresses for graduation. Sighing, I made my way to the great room, hoping a book would distract me from the depressing void that crept over me anytime that Alice was away. The brightest light on the dreariest day, only my Alice could pull me out of the deepest despair, as she had all those years ago in that tiny diner in Philadelphia. It was at least easier to ignore my pain if the rest of my family was surrounding me, but with most them out of the house and me being in no mood to join the video game madness, I couldn't help but wallow. Yes, the house was too quiet, with that distinctive emotional flavor of loneliness. _Hmm, and not just my own_, I thought to myself, as I quickly sought out the only other being in the house that could possibly be feeling worse than me. Unsurprisingly, I found Jacob in the kitchen, chewing absent-mindedly on a turkey sandwich and looking very unlike his usually light-hearted self.

"Is the Earth safe again?" I asked jokingly, knowing my tone would help ease Jacob's frame of mind.

Jake wagged a finger at me, like a scolding mother. "Not so fast Jazz," he started. "No mind tricks today…I know all too well why I'm suddenly feeling like everything is coming up roses."

"All right, you caught me." I paused, unsure why he didn't just want to go with it, to feel better. "Seriously though, if you were putting off any more of these lonely vibes, Esme's walls might turn blue." He smiled weakly at my lame attempt at humor, the only non-gifted way I knew to lighten someone's mood. "You know," I continued gently, "if you were going to miss her so much in these few hours, you could have just gone with them."

He raised an eyebrow. "And you could have too" he stated plainly. I always forgot how the wolf in him allowed him to have his own special clarity when it came to reading people, and he smiled again, this time more genuinely, as we quietly reflected on our shared emotions. "Anyway," he interjected, and I could feel a jolt of cheerfulness from him, "I didn't come all the way from Forks to get trapped at a store with Alice and Ness." He chuckled. "I love them both, but seriously, those two and retail _carte blanche_ is almost a scarier prospect than facing the Volturi…by _myself_." Neither of us could resist a good laugh at his all-too-true statement, but soon enough, he trailed back into his state of gloom.

"You know Jake," I began cautiously, knowing that what I was about to say was supposed to be on a very short list of things no one was allowed to talk about. "It doesn't have to be like this, you visiting every now and then, missing her all the rest of time like it's your job…I mean, if you would just tell…"

"Absolutely not," he cut me off, his voice flat and dangerously low, a growl threatening to cap off his words. His eyes flashed and I sensed the anger that would rise too quickly in him whenever someone braved this very topic. "I may have chosen her, but I'll be damned if she's forced into being with me because she feels like there's no other way out." He relaxed a bit and apologized for his reaction, speaking once again in his regular tone. "Jazz, it's just that nothing in the world means more to me than her perfect happiness." He sighed. "If that's with me, I'd about die from bliss, but I have to know she's picking me because it's her choice, not because I've painted it as fate that we end up together. She deserves a fighting chance at discovering what completes her life because," he paused, an almost defeated inflection tainting his next words, "she doesn't exist just to be a pawn in what completes mine."

I nodded to show I'd dropped the subject and we continued on in silence. Being around him when he truly divulged his feelings for Ness was almost exhausting for me. I felt heavy under the outpouring of emotion he'd just sent my way. True, all of us in the house had found an eternal soul mate in our spouses, but it was still nothing like the binding way that the Quileute's imprinting worked. I'd caught flavors of it when Seth and his imprint Violet would come around to visit, but in its unrequited form, as was the case with Jacob, I felt an almost physical pain when he would let down his guard and unload his deepest passions for Ness. He literally lived and breathed for her. It was any woman's dream come true, a man so utterly devoted that he'd forfeit his own truest happiness for hers. But, per his wishes, the very fact of imprinting, both his personal encounter and the mere existence of the phenomenon, remained unknown to Renesmee and she clearly had no idea the real nature of Jacob's feelings for her. Sure, I had felt her emotions toward the wolf begin to change subtly right around the time his love for her became more romantic than brotherly. I'd even sensed some…er, stirrings, that no uncle should ever have to know his niece was experiencing. But more often, what I felt from Ness was confusion and I had a feeling that keeping the truth from her was likely a big part of the uncertainty she felt anytime she looked at him. Jacob and Renesmee were part of my family and I hated to see, and worse yet, _feel_, anyone in my family in pain. I wanted nothing more than for everything to work out. But I couldn't help shake the sense that no matter how meant to be something was, sitting idly by waiting for the magic to happen was just asking for trouble.


	4. Three

Sorry it's such a long one, but given that we don't know a ton about Ness, especially as an adult, I hope I'll be forgiven in the interest of character development :-)

Read, enjoy, and review!

* * *

**Three**

_**Renesmee**_

It was a perfect night. The warm May evening air was touched with the delectable hint of Atlantic salt I'd grown to love, and I gazed peacefully over the moonlit water before me. _Gram sure knows how to pick them_, I reflected, relishing the view from her latest architectural endeavor. True, I'd only been around long enough to enjoy our Forks abode and now this gem in Rockport, but I'd spent many an hour appreciating all the past Cullen family homes through the sketches and photos my grandmother had commissioned every time they moved. Our new place was one of the most magnificent by far, and I loved to spend my nights curled up on one of the deck's wicker sofas, breathing the briny air and watching the sea roll into Pigeon Cove from the Atlantic beyond. Far from the main part of town and well off the beaten path, the new Cullen Manor was positioned on a stony crag, high above the breaking waves of the ocean, affording a most breathtaking portside view. The rustic but modern home was a marvel of stone, timber, and glass, complete with more than enough rooms for all of us and then some. Toss in the state-of-the-art kitchen, four car garage, and multimedia room fit for a king…or at least Uncle Emmett, and it was no wonder we were the envy of everyone under 70 this side of Boston. But, by far, my favorite place was the giant great room and adjoining verandah-style deck I was currently perched upon. Like our home in Forks, the main living space was completed by a full wall of glass, the perfect frame for the awe-inspiring sights just beyond. Not to be outdone by any of her past homes, Grandma Esme had spared no expense in furnishing the expansive room, and it had the magical appeal of looking like a photo spread from a design magazine while still being comfortable and cozy. In the warmer months, we often left open the massive French doors to the deck, a cedar masterpiece that jutted out beyond the rocky outcropping, giving the illusion that we were actually floating over the sea below. Sighing happily, I lounged in the glow of the moon, half-listening to the conversations inside and the melodic din of my father's hands gliding over his treasured grand piano. I abandoned my star and sea gazing to take in the scenery inside and I almost giggled to myself. So much of it was almost _too_ perfect-people who looked like models, happily sitting in small groups, each vignette seeming more posed than the last…grandfather, grandmother, Aunt Rose, and Uncle Emmett engaged in a riveting game of cards…Aunt Alice and Uncle Jazz reading poems softly to one another on one of the plush corner sofas…my parents, looking very much in love, seated at the baby grand's ebony bench. But the best view I'd seen all night was punctuated by a one Jacob Black, sprawled languidly over the largest couch in the room, chatting quietly on his cell phone with whom I could only assume by his tone was his father. I smiled, experiencing all over again the waves of comfort and contentment I felt every time I laid eyes on my best friend. It had broken my heart when we had to leave Forks almost exactly one year prior. Of course, I unequivocally understood why it was time to go. My parents, aunts, and uncles we're finally looking a little too young to be at the age of anyone they graduated with and my grandfather was getting his fair share of raised eyebrows at the hospital. Besides, I had at long last about reached my peak physical maturity and I could finally step out into the world without worrying I'd be four inches taller the next time I saw someone. We went to work preparing for our "new" life. The story we concocted before leaving had become even more convoluted since I was now also to be a public part of the family. Grandfather and Gram were still the parental figures, but now going by the last name Masen so that no one could trace the skilled and kindly Dr. "Cullen." Emmett and mom, now known as Emmett and Isabella Platt, had gotten cast in the role of Esme's younger siblings, who now stayed with us since "the untimely death of their parents." Under the name Evenson, Jasper and I (now by the moniker Vanessa, since Renesmee was a bit of a tell to my unorthodox origins), were paired as twin siblings, with dad as our younger brother (an odd and off-putting scenario that still weirded me out), and the three of us along with Rosalie and Alice (McCarty and Whitlock, respectively-both aunts were elated to finally publicly carry their husbands' names, even if no one else knew) were the foster children of the ever-so-charitable Dr. Masen and his lovely wife. I was lucky if I could go a whole day in the first weeks without making at least one mistake, but I acknowledged that all the confusion was well worth the life it afforded us. One visit to Mr. Jenks later and we were ready for the small seaside town of Rockport. I had resisted the choice of locale at first. Not only were we moving a whole country away from Jake, Grandpa Charlie and Sue, and the rest of my La Push family, but to a place with a far less favorable sun exposure than Forks. It was ultimately my mother who insisted though. Knowing that my passion for music was leading me straight for admission to The Berklee School of Music after graduation, she convinced the family that we could all tolerate a few more days of sunlight so we could be close to one another once I started at the university. Beside, with all the colleges of Boston so close, any of the "siblings" could choose to pursue another field of study, to add to those covered in so many years past. So off we went. I had the bittersweet joy of attending public school for the first time in my short life, and it had been quite the interesting year. Being around humans for whole days at a time had proven difficult at first, but I quickly found that I enjoyed how _normal_ it could make me feel. And while it was decidedly uncool to sit with your parents, aunts, and uncles at lunch, I was relieved to have my family around me, no matter how strange it was to be posed as someone around their same age, or in my parents and Alice's case, two years _older_. I had even made a few friends, though no one I was comfortable enough to bring home and I was always keeping a physical distance when I could-nothing like an accidental brush of my hand on someone's cheek to freak them the hell out. My new collection of _haute couture_ lace and silk gloves had helped, but set me apart even more, like some strange fashionista. Truthfully, I still spent most days aching terribly for the effortless comfort of my relationships back in Forks-Grandpa Charlie, with his desire to know as little as possible, and my La Push companions, people who I could be honest and open around without having to worry about the watchful eye of the ever-present Volturi: Quil and Embry, who, like the best big brothers, watched out for me while still managing to ridicule me incessantly; sweet Seth, who was as close to a lovable but ragamuffin "younger" brother I could have; his girlfriend Violet, my closest female friend; Leah, who had dropped some of her rough exterior over the years and had become like an older and wiser sister to me; and the rest of the wolf brothers, who'd taken to me as if I were one of their own. In ways I didn't understand, they were just as much a part of my family as Charlie, Alice, or Gram. But of course, no pain was like the one I felt from being separated from my Jacob.

_My Jacob_, I repeated mentally, curiosity peaking in me as I returned my gaze to obsidian abyss of the Atlantic. _When did that happen? When did I start thinking of him as mine?_ It was beyond silly. Yes, we were best friends, of that I had no doubt. But that didn't make him _mine_. Beside, it wasn't like he came on these visits here just to see me or spent nearly as many quiet moments thinking about or missing our times together as I did. But still, I pondered thoughtfully, awareness striking me that sometime in the past few months, something in my thinking toward him had changed. But what? _You know one thing_ a tiny voice in my head teased, and I felt my cheeks flush ever so slightly. Regardless of my deep love for him as the "Jake-My-Friend" version of Jacob, over his past few visits, I had been surprised to notice I'd been missing something else painfully obvious over all the years-Jacob Black was one _hell_ of a male specimen. Sure, there were a few cute boys at school, fun to look at during boring Biology labs and gym class, but they were _nothing_ compared to Jake. Except that it wasn't even fair to compare the two variables. It was like pitting a kindergartener against an Olympic medalist on the 100 meter dash. Because Jacob wasn't just another boy. Apparently I'd failed to notice that my dear Jacob was _definitely_ a man, in any and every sense of the word. His imposing stature alone was enough to intimidate most everyone in any room; add on the rich tawny hue of his skin and impressive cut of his more-than-adequately-muscled physique-well, it was enough to drive even the most staunchly feminist woman crazy. And his _face_-I sighed as I quickly peeked over my shoulder to drink it the sight of it-attractive was _far_ too mild a word. Perhaps "wicked hot," in the vernacular of my near-Bostonian schoolmates, was a little bit better. It was no wonder he hadn't found his match in anyone yet. Wanting nothing less than for him to be completely happy, I'd often asked why he was always alone. Jake always replied to my queries about his love life with "_I don't know Ness…I guess I'm just waiting for the right one,_" and would flash a smile and wink. Really though, how could anyone possibly hope to stack up to his near-perfection? Because aside from being sinfully gorgeous, he was also the kindest, most gentle person I'd ever met. Mom had once told me that during a particularly dark time in her life, Jake had been her little piece of sunshine, and I could not think of a more fitting description for his warm and easy demeanor. No…not just any woman would be good enough for my Jacob. In the time I had known him, I couldn't even remember him going on a single date, and he was not without opportunity. On the rare occasions we adventured out of the house or off the rez, I didn't fail to notice the wanton looks women would drop him. I even used to joke with him about it, before I became one of the adoring masses myself. Ah yes, and then there was me. I'm sure in public we looked utterly ridiculous together. I cringed as I took in my own pale exterior and bony limbs in the moonlight. Thankfully, my height came from my dad's side and I was able to stand marginally respectable next to the god-like Jacob, but the rest of me felt like nothing special. Okay, I had at least inherited mom's sultry deep brown eyes and the uniquely beautiful copper tone of my father's hair, but the genetic hand-me-downs were not enough to combat my slightly crooked smile, thin frame, glaringly white skin, and totally unruly curls. These were all things I had repeatedly heard others, Jacob included, describe as "cute" or "endearing." But I didn't want cuteness-I wanted to be stunning and womanly. What girl wouldn't when next to such a clear example of manhood? Mom had assured me that I was blossoming into something "absolutely lovely," but I couldn't take her at her word. She was my mother after all-God practically paid moms to say things like that. I frowned. No, it was best to ignore any lustful stirrings and just continue enjoying the view of Jacob from afar while living happily satisfied to be close to him as a friend. Ripping me from the visions dancing in my head, I felt something warm envelop my shoulder. Startled, I gasped slightly.

"Whoa Ness," Jake said with a chuckle, the sound like music to my ears. "It's not too often I get a chance to creep up on you, and I have to admit, it's a little too funny to see you all jumpy."

I smiled as calmly as I could while I tried to sneak away from his grasp. In the aftermath of my previous thoughts, I couldn't bear to see the stark contrast of my milky paleness to his golden complexion. "Well, how lucky for you that I chose to tune out my super-hearing and focus on the salty expanse before me," I joked, relieved that his proximity was actually helping my nerves a bit. He was, after all, still just Jacob. Scandalously hot, but still my silly and loveable Jacob. "Anyway," I continued, still relaxing, "it wasn't so much the tap on my shoulder as it was the heat." I giggled. "We don't have a lot of that around here."

"So true," he said with mock exasperation as he joined in my laughter. "Seriously though Ness, it one of the things I love about you." His expression softened. "I can love being able to hug someone who doesn't leave me feeling cold."

"Me too," I added quietly, more dreamily than I had ever intended. Before I could brace myself, Jake sat down and threw his expansive arms around me. His chin rested gently on my head and we sat silently for a few moments.

"Ness," he started, his voice oddly heavy with emotion. "I still can't thank you enough for writing that piece for me. Even more, that you chose to submit it to the contest"

I turned to face him, all too keenly aware of how close his perfect lips were to mine. "Jake, you don't need to thank me." I smiled, remembering how the notes and rhythms had come to me during a previous hunting trip. "I should be thanking you. I may live with a group a people who move like trained dancers, but watching you as a wolf-it's just so beautiful, so…" I struggled for the words and failed. "…so pretty."

He pretended to scowl before erupting in laughter. "Only you Ness, could get away with calling me 'pretty'!" He pulled me back into his bear hug and a few moments passed. "What would I do without you?" he mumbled rhetorically, and I basked in the warmth of his embrace, his intoxicating scent of pine and summer rain all around me. With a sigh he spoke. "Only two days left until you graduate…and then back to Forks I go." He paused and I swore I could feel his shoulders sag slightly before he continued. "These trips go by way too fast, my friend."

_My friend_. I winced at the words and as we sat, Jacob still holding me, a frown drew at the corners of my mouth. We _were_ friends, so why did his words bother me so much?

_And when had I decided that being friends just wasn't quite enough_?

* * *

I had never felt anything so hot. His mouth on mine was like fire and I felt my lips relent and open beneath his softly probing tongue. I never knew that kissing him would be like this, like heaven, and I kicked myself mentally for waiting so long to seize the moment. He pushed me against the rough bark of an ages-old oak tree as his lips trailed down my neck, and I silently prayed that the tree would hold up against our fervent passion. While he was being more gentle and moving more slowly than I could ever have expected given our mutually heated desire, the hardness of him pressed against my abdomen belied his true intent, and I wrapped my legs around his waist as if to invite him further down the proverbial rabbit hole. As his lips came back to ravish mine, his hands felt as if there were everywhere at once and I couldn't help but let out a soft moan. He stopped, ever the gentleman, making sure he hadn't hurt me. "Ness, we can stop…we should stop," he spoke, his words in direct contradiction with his husky tone. I shook my head and plead with my eyes for him to return to me. We both knew where this chance encounter was heading and I certainly wasn't doing anything to stop it. I ran my fingers through his hair, curling them gently as I pulled him back into another delicious kiss. Soon, our passion was again at fever-pitch and I realized that I was gently being laid onto a soft bed of pine needles. He positioned himself beside me, his black-brown eyes hungrily taking in every inch of me as his hand lazily and tortuously trailed along my collarbone, then lower to the soft curves where my breasts threatened to spill over the gauzy material of my sundress. The tiny buttons at the center seam of the bodice seemed to scream tiny invitations to be ripped off, but the beautiful man at my side remained patient, instead choosing to replace his exploring fingers with his lips. I shuddered with pleasure when the warmth of his breath grazed the hollow at the base of my neck, my eyes closing as his hand now began a dangerous trek from my knee to the sensitive softness of my inner thigh, higher yet until he gently brushed against my heated center. "Oh Jake," I sighed in bliss, unsure of how to ask for what I now wanted without sounding like some brazen tart. And then I realized I didn't care how desperate I looked or sounded. Deftly, I pushed him onto his back, his eyes showing both surprise and excitement at my unexpected move. I lowered my face to his and returned me lips to his, drinking deeply of him while my fingers nimbly worked at the front of his shirt in an attempt to remove it. Frustrated that he wasn't allowing me to access him fast enough, I sat back up and tore through the cottony fabric, failing to care that I'd damaged one of his favorite t-shirts. "My, my, Ness," he laughed sexily, "impatient are we?" I ignored his teasing as I pushed what was left of the tee off of his magnificent shoulders and took in the sheer beauty of his powerful chest. I swear, he was God's greatest creation. I let my hand slide with the barest caress over the outline of his abs and I saw him take in a sharp breath as I approached the metal button at the top of his khaki shorts. Suddenly, he grabbed my wrist and in one fell swoop I was on my back again. A whimper escaped my throat in protest of him stopping my advances. "Please," I begged, nearly breathless and in a raspy voice I'd never heard. I put my hands to his cheeks. "_I need you inside of me now_" I thought and watched as a wicked smile crossed his lips. "Ah, ah, ah," he taunted. "I want to get you ready. I've been waiting too long for this to rush in without considering you first" With that, his mouth was on mine and his hand was again at my now wet core. I murmured softly as his thumb began a small circle around the throbbing bud just north of where his fingers gently dancing at my opening. Waves of heat and pleasure were soon rising in me and I felt myself crying out.

"Jacob!"

I sat bolt upright in bed, still panting like some ridiculous cat in heat. _What the hell was that_, I thought furiously, my skin still flushed and blazing hot. I threw off my sheets and padded over to the window, throwing open the panes in an attempt to cool myself down. A quick flash of movement at the wood's edge barely caught my attention and I ignored it, still reeling. Never more grateful for the fact that Gram had insisted on soundproofing my room so I could have a place to practice my music without constantly playing a concert for the eight sets of overly attuned ears in the house, I calmly tried to understand what had just happened. Of course, even at my tender young age, I knew what sex was, thanks to the romance novels Aunt Rose constantly left lying around and the one awkward talk mom had thought to give me about nine months ago when I got breasts basically overnight. And I wasn't a total innocent. There had been the one football game where Jeremy Tompkins had started to make out with me under the bleachers, complete with groping hands and his own very prominent figure down south, but I soon caught the scent of my father nearby, and I made him stop, more for his own safety than mine. A few other random kisses at school dances had also transpired, but nothing serious, especially given how nervous I was to accidentally hold someone's face too long and give them a bit more than they anticipated. I'd even tried a little "self-exploration" but ended up feeling beyond stupid and gave up before anything ground-breaking happened. Nothing, though, had made me feel _anything_ like that dream. I shifted uncomfortably, still aware of the subsiding ache between my legs. Of course, only I, poor, totally un-normal Renesmee, would experience my first orgasm in my sleep. A frustrated groan escaped my lips. Worse yet, of all the hot celebrities or cute boys I could pick from, why did it have to be Jacob? I was battling enough with my feelings for him that I didn't need the additional "benefit" of mind-blowing sex dreams clouding the mix. Beside, where the hell had I come up with that delectable little Harlequin-esque story-line? I'd never even experienced half of those things, and certainly not with that intensity. It was _so _vivid. I flushed with color as I thought of Jacob sleeping a mere half a house away, and again praised God for my noise-proofed walls. I had to get out, had to clear my head-_now_. Opening my door so my family below could hear, I spoke just loudly enough "I'm hungry so I'll be out hunting. Be back soon." Quickly, before anyone could talk back or offer to keep me company, I lithely jumped out of my window and darted for the tree line. I plowed forward into a full on sprint, unsure of exactly what I was looking for. I headed for a small stream that started from a little lake in a clearing about a mile from home and ended in the Atlantic, knowing I'd likely find something there to keep me busy. _Just a little drink_, I thought, _that's all I'll need to relax and go back to sleep_. Suddenly, I heard something else running in the brush, not more than 100 yards ahead of me and also headed in the direction of the clearing. Beyond thankful for the quick distraction, I was off. I didn't even stop to inhale, uncaring what prey was lying in wait for me at the pond.

_Huge_ mistake.

I was upon the break in the woods within less than a minute and was about to stealthily enter when I finally saw what I'd heard. I crouched immediately behind a wild blackberry bush as a russet tail submerged itself in the water, following the rest of its all-too familiar body. As the scene unfolded before me, I sat unblinking, aware that any movement now, no matter how fast, would not go unnoticed. Apparently having had the same thought for a midnight snack as I, there before me was now waist-deep human form of Jacob Black. Scratch that. A very _naked_ Jacob Black. I swallowed hard as I took in the sight of him, my eyes widening. Hands over head, he stretched as if to shake off the last bit of wolfness, and the view I was afforded made me dizzy. His chest and arms flexed in the moonlight, and his bronzed skin glistened as droplets of water slowly trailed down every etched contour of his body. He began to move slowly out of the water, and I shut my eyes begrudgingly just in time, both to respect his privacy and prevent myself from surely fainting at the sight of what I could only imagine was hiding below the water line. After a minute and some rustling that I took to mean he was now dressed, I dared again to look at the statuesque man a mere twenty feet away, longing to run out and pick up where my torrid little dream had left off. It was to my benefit that his sense of smell was nowhere near as keen in human form as it was when he was a wolf, otherwise, my proximity would be a dead giveaway for my unannounced presence. I waited for him to sprint out of the clearing before I let out a huge sigh and slumped against the nearest tree. _Well, that's just damn dandy_, I mused, visions of his rippling and dripping form now plastered all over my head. The little scene I'd just witnessed was going to do absolutely nothing in squashing what I'd come out here to forget and I headed home in defeat, certain I was unavoidably looking forward to many more adult-themed, Jacob-filled vignettes in the nights to come.


	5. Four

Hehehe, I'm on a roll right now, so here's the next chapter...read, enjoy, review!

* * *

**Four**

_**Bella**_

"You need to talk to our daughter."

Edward's silken but serious voice interrupted the reverie I had found in the English countryside of Austen's _Pride and Prejudice_. I set my book down gently and peered curiously at my husband, uncertain why he felt he needed to disrupt my reading for something so seemingly mundane. "Edward," I started sweetly, hoping to ease him into dropping what I suspected was the subject at hand, "I know she's been missing Jake a little more than usual, but I'm sure she'll snap out of it soon." His expression clouded, so I quickly continued. "It's only been two weeks since he left, so I'm sure she's still just…"

His jaw flinched ever so slightly as he interjected. "That's not what I'm referring to." It was strange. This beautiful man who always looked perfectly poised was now only managing to look perfectly uncomfortable and I waited, worried to hear what had him so unnerved. He sat across from me on my chair's plush matching ottoman and put his head in his hands. "I really do try to stay out of her mind Bella, but sometimes it's just impossible." He paused and searched me with his eyes, clearly unsure how to proceed. "She's usually very adept at blocking me out if she's trying to keep something to herself, but lately…well, it's as the old saying goes." He smiled ruefully. "If you try not to think of pink elephants…" I rubbed his shoulder gently as he trailed off, only beginning to imagine what he'd been hearing in our poor daughter's thoughts.

"It's that bad?" I asked cautiously, fairly certain that I didn't really want to know. Not only did I feel for my dear Edward, who was unable to avoid living every father's worst nightmare, but a teenage girl having her most intimate thoughts heard by one parent then having them relayed back to the other-it was simply mortifying. I cringed as I remembered so many of the fantasies I had mentally carved out about Edward and myself when I was still under my father's roof, undyingly grateful Charlie didn't share the same gift as my husband and that even if he had, my shielding unfairly protected me while my daughter was still an open target.

"My love, it's not just _what_ she's got on her mind." He shook his head, the words seeming to stick in his throat. "These dreams she's having…it's how…_detailed_ everything is." He thought for a moment and shuddered. "And vivid. Too vivid." His golden eyes flickered. "There's no way…I mean, they couldn't have…"

"No," I interrupted before he could even finish his thought, knowing he'd already know if something had happened anyway. Then his words hit me. "They?" I asked, unable to hide the tiny hint of excitement in my voice, "they, meaning it's Jake on her mind?" True, no mother ever wanted to think of her daughter in any kind of compromising position, even with a man they fully and completely trusted, but I was still glad to hear she'd possibly started to think of him in the way we all knew he felt for her. I'd already transitioned from considering Jake as my best friend to my son-to-be, and I was ecstatic that Ness was finally seeing what was right in front of her.

"Bella," Edward began in a tone that spoke to the fact that he was about to burst my bubble. "Just because she's taken notice of him physically doesn't really mean anything." He smiled a devilish version of his perfect grin. "Anyway, I seem to remember a time when you thought he wasn't so bad looking either, and look who you chose." His chuckle softened his teasing barb. Though the comments came farther and fewer between, my husband still couldn't occasionally resist poking fun at our complicated but distant past, and after all these years, I too couldn't help but laugh. But my levity was short lived as I realized he was right. Lust was certainly not love, and between Edward and Jasper, the only two in the house who had any insight into Ness outside of what she let on, neither had caught a clear read on her feelings for Jacob. I wanted nothing than for the two of them to be happy, and if I was honest with myself, for that happiness to be with one another, but with Jake's ridiculous taboo on telling Ness anything related to imprinting, I had no idea how the two would eventually work things out. Desperately I thought about what I could do to help or wished Alice could just see their shared future, anything to make me feel more assured of the road ahead. _I am so much more like Renee sometimes than I'd ever guessed_, I thought to myself with a resigned sigh as I remembered so many of the ways she would try and meddle when I was younger. It was amazing how much better I understood some of my own dysfunctional mother's quirks now that I had a daughter of my own, and even though I was still the more responsible party by leaps and bounds, I definitely found myself forgiving some of her mistakes more easily.

Snapping back to our conversation, I took Edward's hand in mine, still reveling after all these years in the feel of his skin against my own. "I can't even begin to understand how difficult this is for you," I lovingly began, "but I'm not sure what you want me to say to her. We can't just expect her to stop having dreams." Squeezing his hand, I continued. "Despite it only being seven years now, we all know that Ness has become a young woman. I mean, she looks older than both of us now, for goodness sake, and," I swallowed hard as I realized the truth in my words, "the day _is_ going to come, and possibly soon, when all of this will happen for real." Edward's face fell slightly, matching my own awareness that our little girl was not so little anymore. Attempting to lighten his mood, I joked. "If anything, maybe I should talk to beloved Aunt Rose about locking away some of those novels she keep around. I'm sure the descriptive pictures painted through the words on those pages are doing nothing to quash our all-too-creative daughter's imagination." He half-smiled and placed a tender kiss on my forehead before leaving me to my book. Suddenly, a new thought popped into my head, and I said a silent prayer of thanks that my mind was blank to Edward's abilities, not wanting to cause him fresh concern. Yes, the day would come when Ness would transition from mere thoughts to action. I'd just always assumed that I'd know exactly who would be on the receiving end, but with college around the corner, a new fear emerged. My sweet, beautiful, trusting daughter was headed straight for a place filled to the brim with young men all too eager to show a girl, or two, the ways of the world, and that environment, coupled with her newly awakened desires, could have disaster written all over it. It was a good thing I didn't sleep, otherwise I'd be spending every night of the now too-short summer awake with anxiety. Other mothers were lucky-they had eighteen long years to prep for this. I didn't even get a decade, and I'd never felt more ripped off.


	6. Five

You guys are AWESOME! Thanks for all the encouraging feedback and adds to story alerts/favorites lists! I'm super flattered and hope I continue to earn your praise! Here's my next installment...a shorty but an important one.

Also, I'm trying a slightly new style of formatting to hopefully help with readability so let me know what you think.

Thanks for all the feedback again and don't forget to read, enjoy, and review!

* * *

**Five**

_**The Volturi**_

Aro clapped his hands in delight as he fixed his eyes on the screen in front of him. "My, she is quite enchanting!" he said cheerfully, intently watching the copper-headed maiden play her violin.

"My dear Caius and Marcus, do you see how lovely she is?" he asked excitedly. Caius gently rolled his eyes but conceded that the youngest member of the Cullen coven was, in fact, mesmerizing. Her physical beauty or musical gifting alone were enough to turn heads, human or not, and none of the Volturi had forgotten the power that lie in her delicate hands as well.

Aro continued to stare at the video. "What a mistake we almost made all those years ago…" he thoughtfully mused.

Despite the affliction of eternal indifference, even Marcus appeared to be drawn to the riveting figure playing out the final throes of the captivating concerto and his words were not lost on anyone in the room.

"She's not even entirely vampire…just imagine what she might be if her full _potential_ were realized."

Aro looked to his brother and his milky eyes widened. "Yes, Marcus, well that is why we're keeping tabs on our young prodigy, isn't it?" he said dryly before turning to his informer. "Demetri, your work is impeccable as always." With visible greed in his smile, he continued. "Have you anything else?"

As the tracker spoke, he handed over a large stack of photographs to the enormously pleased Aro. "This piece you just heard her play," he began, "was fully composed by the girl herself." Demetri allowed the three leaders a moment to absorb before continuing. "And," he added, his voice dripping with venom, "you'll never guess how she decided to defile such a pristine work of art."

Caius raised an eyebrow as Aro sighed. Holding up one of the pictures he'd been reviewing, Aro spoke with resignation. "I presume this mongrel had something to do with it," he said frowning as he pointed to a candid photo of the half-vampire embracing a tall and dark man after her performance.

"I hate dogs," Caius interjected, shuddering at the sight of the shape-shifter. It was no matter to him that Jacob Black wasn't a true werewolf-he was still just as intimidating. Aro began to hold up shot after shot of the unlikely pairing-at graduation, at a restaurant, in a park-and Caius again shook at the unnatural sight before him. Angrily, he sharply questioned Demetri. "Can you please tell me why that mutt still associating with the Cullens? They _are_ an entire country away now, are they not?"

Barely able to stifle his laughter despite Caius' penetrating gaze, Demetri finally managed to explain what he'd discovered. "You see, oh great ones, by all accounts, it appears that the little puppy is in _love_." He snickered as he continued. "By some mystical force that anyone is yet to understand, the Quileute wolves choose a mate and stick with them for life. They call it imprinting."

With the unfamiliarity of defeat upon him once again, Aro felt his hand clench in irritation, threatening to splinter the now seemingly delicate wooden armrest of his throne. "So she is lost to us forever?" he asked incredulously, refusing to believe that such a divine creature as Renesmee would allow herself to be tarnished by an affair with a mutant half-breed canine.

"Master," Demetri soothed, "would I come to you with such disheartening news?" The tracker smiled. "For whatever reason, the girl has no knowledge of Mr. Black's true feelings and has yet to return any romantic inclination."

After a moment deep in thought, Aro again clapped in joy. "Splendid then! With a few adjustments, this may make our plans to acquire the young Miss Cullen even easier." He stood triumphantly. _Yes_, he thought, _this could not go better_.

Pointing to one of the many nameless servants lining the walls of the great room, Aro commanded a young female vampire. "You, go to the vault and find the 1718 Stradivarius." As she obeyed, he rubbed his hands together with glee. "I think our treasured Renesmee deserves a fitting graduation gift from her dearest Uncles in Volterra."

Returning to his seat, he felt the questioning gaze of Caius upon him. "Oh dear brother, it is high time Carlisle and his be reminded of our ever watching eye." He licked his lips in anticipation as he caught the faint scent of the lunch-hour tour group heading toward the antechamber. "Besides," he stated as the heavy wood doors creaked to open, the fresh and intoxicating smell of blood in the air, "we've waited long enough." As the crowd before him gasped out with horror, he lunged as he whispered, knowing his brothers would still hear his chilling words.

"_Let the games begin_."


	7. Six

Sigh-I had so hoped to get this posted by 06/21/10 to celebrate the title of my story! Oh well...I hope you all had a fantastic summer solstice :-)

Read, enjoy, review!

PS-I never got any feedback on the formatting issue, so I kept it for this chapter...let me know if you have any advice or suggestions :-)

* * *

**Six**

_**Rosalie**_

The garage. Pretty much my favorite spot to be, second only behind any place I found myself with my lovable Em. Removed enough from the house and everyone's chatter to be almost quiet, even with my super-hearing, I could be with my motors and tools and just think. True, my musings mostly centered around the next time I could steal away with my husband to participate in activities requiring little to no clothing, but it also afforded me time to decompress when my emotions got the best of me.

Yes, the garage was my little escape, and when I was in there, everyone knew I was to be left alone. So, when I heard the approaching footsteps, I frowned, preparing to rain down my displeasure Rosalie-style, aka, without mercy.

As the intruder drew closer, I felt the wrench in my hand snap as I clutched it ruthlessly. _Damn_, I thought, _this was my favorite one too…now whoever's coming is really getting it_. I felt the all-too familiar taste of venom in my throat as I waited for them to emerge, but suddenly swallowed the awaiting barrage of spite-filled words as I caught the interloper's scent.

Relaxing, I felt myself soften as Renesmee entered my sacred space and silently said my thanks that I hadn't started my tirade before she got to the door. If there was one person in the house who had a free pass, it was my goddaughter. In my heart of hearts, I loved my family absolutely and dearly, but it had always been harder for me to get along with everyone on a day-to-day basis. It certainly didn't help that my temper was, as I'd heard Edward once put it, _epic_, and that I was surrounded by enough annoying vampires, and sometimes one aggravating dog, that loved nothing more than to see how quickly they could get me going.

But my little Ness was different. Maybe it was because I'd been such an important part of her life before she was even born, or because Bella had done me the honor of being her only daughter's godmother as a tribute to how fiercely I'd protected her then. Likely though, it was just because of how wonderfully perfect my niece had turned out to be. It was hard to get mad at Ness because she was kind and sweet and just plain didn't do anything to provoke me. All I had ever received from her was love, and to everyone's surprise, my usually acerbic tongue had never exercised its effects over her. If anything, my anger was only flared in reference to her when something, or _someone_, challenged her best interests. I could still clearly remember nearly killing Jacob when he sat us down four years ago and made us promise not to tell Ness about his mystical ties to her…

"_You stupid mutt!" I shouted, sure my eyes were flashing darkly. "Where the hell do you get off withholding this from her?"_

"_Rose," Emmett interjected softly, utilizing the well-known warning tone reserved for when he sensed I was about to fly off the handle._

_I growled at my husband, inflamed more by the fact that he seemed to agree with Jacob's asinine logic. In disbelief, I looked around and realized he wasn't the only one. Edward, Alice, Carlise, even Esme, all nodded unquestioningly, supporting his decision to keep our precious Ness in the dark about something that had such a crucial impact on her life. Only Bella and Jasper seemed uneasy, but neither appeared willing to dispute the ridiculous plan. "Well, are you just going to sit there, or are you going to explain yourself?" I asked, bitterness lacing my every word._

_Jacob shrugged, unshaken by my obvious vehemence. "It's not really your decision Blondie," he answered plainly, confirming that my opinion was ultimately of no consequence to him._

_At the utterance of the hated nickname, I involuntarily lunged at him, outside of myself with rage. Instantly, I could feel Emmett's huge arms completely envelope me in restraint. As I began to relent in my pursuit, knowing it was only because Jasper was attempting to calm me down, I could hear Jacob try to justify his cause…_

His final words still stung me today. "_If you love her as much as I do, you'll see why she deserves a chance to discover things on her own_." And, as much as it destroyed me to admit it, he had been right. I wanted nothing more than for our sweet Ness to be utterly and completely happy. And while it seemed like cutting the crap and telling her everything would make it happen quickly and painlessly for all involved parties, I knew all too well from my own past that it was the journey that made lasting love true and pure. But, while I didn't second-guess his noble motives, to this day I couldn't shake the nagging sensation that there was something else influencing Jacob's adamant refusal to inform my niece about his imprint, something above and beyond simply giving her a choice.

Though my thoughts threatened to continue rambling, I was pulled from my inner monologue when I abruptly realized that Ness had been sitting quietly for almost ten minutes now. Her personality had definitely come to be a reflection of our more boisterous family members, and with equal parts of Alice's spunky quirkiness and the happy-go-lucky demeanor of Emmett, Renesmee was not one for long silences, and certainly not brooding ones.

Yet, here she sat, wordlessly perched on the small metal stool near my workbench. As I eyed her curiously, I realized that she looked downright nervous and I was slightly jarred by how out of character she seemed.

With slight hesitation, I smiled as warmly as I could muster. "Sweetheart, is anything wrong?" I asked, anxious for what floodgates I might be tempting to open.

Ness wrought her hands uneasily, opening her mouth to speak several times before she apparently decided on the right words. "Aunt Rose, can I trust you to keep this between the two of us?"

_Well crap_, I thought, _now it's about to hit the fan_. I nodded while secretly wondering if this was going to turn into the most feared of situations where she'd spill something totally scary and I'd have to break my promise and tell her parents anyway. Growing up or not, she was still my little Renesmee, and I'd do anything to keep her from being hurt or doing something idiotic. With my consent, she calmed noticeably. "Before you go on though Ness," I warned before she got her hopes too high, "you have to understand that even on my best day, I might not be able to keep my thoughts totally private to the prying 'eyes' of your father." For about the millionth time in my endless years, I silently cursed Edward's damnable gift, this time on behalf of my poor niece, who would never fully have peace of mind that her deepest and darkest thoughts would remain concealed.

She shrugged and gave me one of her signature crooked smiles. "I know," she said with a resigned sigh. "Honestly, I'm sure he's already heard more from my dysfunctional brain than he'd ever hoped anyway." A slight hint of color flooded her cheeks as she continued. "Besides, I'm mostly hoping you'll keep this secret from everyone else." She paused. "_Especially_ Uncle Em." She laughed uncomfortably. "Don't think I haven't heard him teasing mom…if he did that to me, knowing this, I would literally _die_." I had to stifle a giggle as she emphasized the last word, actually sounding like the petulant teenager most kids her "age" were.

Her mood seemingly lightened, I found myself slightly less worried to proceed. If anything, I was now melting at the fact that she'd trusted me enough to be the one she came to with her still yet unspoken problem. "Well then Ness," I prompted invitingly, "time to spill the beans on why you're here."

The rosy flush returned to her face as she sought out the words. "Gosh Aunt Rose, this is so frigging," she swallowed hard, "_embarrassing_." As it dawned on me where this conversation was likely heading, my heart went out to her. It had been so long since I'd transitioned through this awkward phase, but vague flashes still reminded me that the evolution from girl to woman was never an easy one, even if you were a supernatural being. And, with as fast as she was maturing, it wasn't fair to think she had time to process all the confusion.

I was next to her in an instant, my arm maternally draped around her, hoping that despite how cold my arm was in comparison to her toasty 108 degrees, I'd be able to provide her some comfort. "Seriously Ness," I encouraged her genuinely, "you can ask me anything."

With a cautious half-grin, she spoke. "Please don't be offended. I need to talk to someone and I came to you because it's my understanding that you're the resident expert on such matters." If I could have blushed, I'm sure I would have. Her observation certainly wasn't wrong-compared to myself, the other women in the house were decidedly vanilla-and usually discussing most anything related to the bedroom wasn't too taboo for me, but hearing my innocent niece refer to me as some kind of all-knowing sex guru, I felt strangely dirty. Ignoring my new-onset modesty, I nodded for her to continue. "I think it's no surprise" she spoke after a deep breath, "that one of my biggest concerns is that I'm normal." With a tiny grimace, she paused. "Well, as normal as possible given my genetic acrobatics." Pulling her knees up on the stool, she hugged herself, somehow managing to make her tall frame small and fragile-looking.

"Ness," I said reassuringly, "it's _totally _normal to have questions about this and I'm glad you decided to talk to someone about it."

"Uh, that's not exactly what I mean." Her words caught me off guard. Ness crinkled her brow in frustration. "I need to know if something that's been _happening_ to me is normal."

_Oh_. The word didn't manage to escape. Clearly, this wasn't going to be a simple as I thought.

Renesmee continued. "I've been having these, um, dreams." Again, her face reddened. _Ah ha_, I thought, relieved that it was a straightforward issue after all. Who _hadn't_ had a racy dream or two in their youth? As I started to speak, I let out the unnecessary breath I'd been holding.

Too soon, apparently.

Before I could get the words out, Ness went on. "They are_ so_ vivid. But I don't know how they can be…I know almost nothing about how any of that stuff is supposed to feel, and yet it's so real. Every night, I wake up…"

"_Every_ night?" I questioned, my eyebrow raised. Immediately, I regretted my interruption, aware that my interjection had unwittingly confirmed to her that something was indeed a little off about what she was experiencing.

"Yes," she offered through gritted teeth. "And, every night, I wake up, totally breathless and expecting to find _him_ with me." Her face fell, as if she were reliving the nightly sorrow of waking up alone. I watched her with mild surprise, fairly certain I could deduce just who _he_ was. "And then," she continued, "there's the other…er…_feeling_."

Still distracted by her unconfirmed revelation about the man in her dreams, I spoke, forgetting who I was talking to. "Oh that? That's what little devices were created for." Instantly, I clamped a hand over my mouth, embarrassed for the both of us and positive Edward was going to _annihilate_ me when he found out I had just told his daughter to go find herself a nice vibrator.

She giggled. "Aunt Rose!" she exclaimed with more laughter. The mirth was quick-lived as she sighed. "That's the problem though." Her face contorted again, clearly pained to get the words out. "You see, Aunt Rose, I don't need any electronic…assistance. I'm, um," she struggled to go on. "I'm, well, kinda…_finished_ already. Before I wake up."

Well, well. I wasn't expecting that. Here, sweet little naive Renesmee was attaining _in her sleep_ something that too many unfortunate women hadn't even had once awake, and _nightly_ no less. _That damn wolf must really be something_, I mused, almost laughing aloud as I caught myself wondering how true to life her visions might be. I smiled at my niece. "Well Ness," I started "it's certainly unorthodox. But, even if it's a little out of the ordinary, who would want to be totally normal with nights like that?" We both chuckled a little and she finally looked like she didn't think of herself as some kind of circus freak.

After giving me a hug and thanks for my attentive ear, she stood. As she exited, leaving me once again to my quiet little garage, she spoke softly. "You know, Aunt Rose, sometimes it's not even the sex parts of the dreams that get me..." My eyes narrowed as she finished her thought and closed the door behind her, her words unsuspectingly revealing a truth she had no idea existed. "…_it's the connection-the feeling like I don't belong to anyone but him_."


	8. Seven

Hey all my loyal readers-thank you so much for all your patience! Residency is certainly not leaving me nearly as much time to write as I'd like! Hopefully the chapter is up to par-it's a long one but hopefully a good one!

Read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

**Seven**

_**Leah**_

_Where the hell is he?_

I growled angrily as I paced the dense forest floor on all fours, every last grey fur on my body bristling with irritation. This was the second time just this week alone that he'd been late for patrol, and coupled with the increasing frequency of his tardiness ever since his last trek out to see Renesmee, our dear Alpha had started to frustrate even the most forgiving in our pack.

_Leah, you need to calm down_. Quil's thoughts penetrated my own in a last-ditch effort to put a damper on the rant I was just itching to unleash. He padded up along side me, his huge brown eyes pleading for me to reign in my temper.

Snarling, I sat back. _Why? He doesn't deserve my patience_. I bared my teeth at my brother wolf. _Besides, you're not too relaxed yourself, Little Quil_. I emphasized the nickname, knowing how much he hated any reminder that I was his superior.

_Seriously Lee? Don't take this out on me_. He looked at me intently, clearly not backing down from my barb.

With as much of a huff as I could manage in my canine state, I stood and returned to my monotonous marching, wearing a new path in the brush below. I glanced over at Quil, head resting in resignation on his paws. I'd already let Jared go home since Kim was sick with a particularly violent summer flu, forcing Quil to stay until our full team was present. I was honestly disappointed for him that Jacob's apparent ineptitude at this most simple of tasks was screwing over yet another one of the pack's lives.

It had started gradually. Most people were just late for dates or family dinners. But then Jake started forgetting about his brothers' more important commitments. First, a month ago, it was Embry, who almost missed a flight he was taking so he could attend his imprint's defense of her master's thesis. Almost two weeks back, it was poor Quil again, who had to reschedule a fishing trip with his now ailing grandfather. The last straw was a week earlier though, when his excuse-laden lateness caused Paul, now his brother-in-law, to miss joining Rachel at an important doctor's appointment, the first ultrasound for their first child.

A wolfish grin pulled over my sharp incisors as I remembered the satisfaction of watching Paul rip Jacob a new one before the last council meeting. True, it clearly hadn't helped, but it was about time that someone stood up to him. Alpha or not, he couldn't just expect to get away with doing whatever he wanted. In fact, it was part of his responsibility to make sure this kind of crap _didn't_ happen. Despite our rocky past, I caught myself a little wistful for the days when Sam was in charge, or at least sharing the duty.

Sam. After years of dealing with harsh reality, I could finally think his name and only feel a marginal fraction of the cutting pain once associated with any mere mention of my former lover. It had been almost ten years now since he'd left me for Emily, and it was Emily that had taken him away from me, well, really all of us, again. While any wolf in the pack could stop aging indefinitely, all of their human imprints and families could not. With Emily steadily rounding the corner on thirty and the arrivals of his two gorgeous daughters, Sam had realized that it was time to settle down for good and just live. So, six months ago, he turned over any last shred of authority he'd shared with Jacob and just stopped phasing, once again joining the world of human mortality.

Quil rustled a bit as he pondered my thoughts. _We all miss him being one of us Leah. But Jake was always meant to be our Alpha_. He looked as if he wanted to sigh. _And, for the most part, he's been exactly what this pack has needed_.

I didn't want to admit it, but he was right. His latest transgressions aside, I'd never regretted the decision I made all those years ago to follow him into the fray when he accepted his true nature and broke from Sam's pack. And under his authority, the brothers and I were as strong a family unit as we'd ever been and Jacob had matured into an even kinder, more confident, and more adept leader. I was proud to serve with him, and even prouder that he'd chosen me as his Beta.

But being Beta had it's serious drawbacks. Like this whole fiasco, where I had been left to deal with the aftermath of Jacob's sudden lapse in punctuality. I looked over to Quil, who was doing everything possible to keep from letting out the whine I knew was bottled up inside. Later this afternoon was Claire's first dance recital, and she'd been given a solo. With the drive alone, Quil would be lucky to make it in time for curtain call, let alone needing time to clean up after a long night on patrol. I sat and, for what seemed like the hundredth time, checked my hind leg where I'd tucked a watch into the small bundle of clothing tied there.

Fifty-six minutes.

_Fifty._

_Six._

_Minutes._

I felt my anger rise again.

He'd _never_ been this late.

Well, forget it. Time to step up. It was like a beauty pageant mantra. "If the Alpha is unable to fulfill their duties as Alpha, then they will then be carried out by the Beta."

Cheers to my runner-up status.

I turned to face my diligent companion. _Quil, it's time for you to go_.

He lifted his head to shake a pronounced "no." Y_ou know the code Leah-two wolves at the very least on every patrol. I'm not leaving you out here alone_.

_Be it painfully obvious, need I remind you Jake is not here_. Quil bowed ever so slightly, instinctively knowing what was coming next.

_Quil, leave. It's an order_. I inwardly cringed as I pulled rank, and I nudged him gently with my nose in an attempt to soften the blow.

Tail drooped, he relented and began to lope in the direction of the reservation. _Fine Leah, but I'm at least sending whoever is on backup today in case our precious Alpha continues to take his sweet time to grace you with his presence_.

Knowing full well I could command him to drop the subject, I instead nodded in agreement. He was right-as stubborn as I was, being alone still held too many risks. With the Cullen coven no longer laying claim to the area, more nomadic vampires had started to weave their way around the Northwest coast, and Forks and La Push were uncannily dangerous places to have a heartbeat. Yes, the team approach was the best idea. I searched my memory for who was the lucky one to fill in for our ever-absent Alpha.

Damn it.

It was Seth. Between his patrol schedule and the classes he was taking in Seattle to finish his degree in time, he and Violet had spent a sum total of four days with each other since their summer break had started two months ago. Today was supposed to make day number five.

I wanted to cry. My poor brother. And poor Violet. I still might not have found my own imprint, but I was thoroughly enjoying the spoils of my brother having met his. She had become like a cherished little sister to me, and, aside from Ness, I was closer to her than any of the other imprints, or even other women in the tribe. My heart broke for the couple as I watched Quil sprint off to deliver the bad news.

Minutes later, before he'd even reached me, I sensed my brother phase and I immediately began sending my sincerest apologies that he was missing yet another day hand in hand with his love.

_It's ok Leah_, he thought as he entered the glade that I was still fervently pacing. _Violet would never let me choose her over the safety of the people we protect_. He brushed his shoulder against mine lovingly.

_Reason number four-hundred and sixty two why I love her and she's perfect for you Seth_. I winked as I tried to keep him positive.

He sat and despite his animal appearance, he looked so positively in love. _She's so selfless-it's just one of the thousands of reasons I love her too_.

And then, before he could stop himself, he thought of what he would be doing this afternoon if he hadn't been so cruelly called away.

_Oh my God Seth_. I gasped. The image in his mind was so poignantly beautiful. The sunlit clearing. The flutes of champagne and the soft hum of some little aria Renesmee had composed and sent him to play for Violet. The astoundingly poetic words my little brother had rehearsed numerous times.

And, of course, the little black box with a glittering ring inside.

_You were proposing today_. Even as a thought, my words sounded mumbled, thick with emotion.

I let out a howl so loud that our damn Alpha would be bound to hear it wherever the hell he was.

Enough was enough.

And today, Jacob Black was going wish his Beta were anyone but me.

* * *

As the shop came into view, I felt my hands clutch the wheel, rage washing over me anew. Pulling up, the "open" sign flickered once before going out completely, and I nodded as Embry walked out, locking the door behind him.

"It's nice to see that some people take their work seriously" I mumbled as I walked over and caught a side hug from my fellow pack member.

"So, anything cold and undead on patrol today?" Embry asked, a twinge of envy in his voice.

I smiled in understanding, aware how cooped-up it could feel at the store, especially the lonely solo-man Saturday shift. Of course, we were all grateful for a place of employ that could accommodate our erratic schedules. Black's Auto Shop & Supply had been Jacob's brainchild years ago, a way to make money doing something he truly loved. Thankfully, it also proved valuable to those of us in the pack that needed to make ends meet. Sure, running around in the woods and silently protecting the fine people of Washington's northwest coast had its perks, but it didn't exactly have a particularly high pay grade. Still, even a workplace filled with people you loved could seem a little stale in comparison to our slightly more exhilarating line of work.

"No," I said, a new crop of fury in my voice. "And, I probably would've actually felt sorry for any stupid leech that crossed me today." An almost inappropriate laugh escaped my lips. "Although I guess my anger might have melted the bloodsucker before I even got a chance to rip it limb from limb."

Embry stepped back, appraising my trademarked "pissed-off Leah" stance. With raised eyebrows, he spoke. "Our fearless leader struck again, I presume?" I just nodded, too irate to speak.

"Did you come here to vent?" he continued, nonchalantly checking his watch as a subtle warning that he didn't have much time for one of my tirades, no matter how warranted.

I patted his shoulder. "Don't worry Em, I was just hoping to find said leader somewhere on his property so I can finally kick his sorry ass."

"You mean you didn't roast him enough when he finally met for patrol?" Embry chuckled.

My eyes narrowed. "Oh, I would have," I spat, "if he'd ever shown up."

The smile on his face instantly vanished at my words and his eyes darkened. A string of expletives finally punctuated the silence. "This stops now," he said, determination in his words. "What if you'd been alone and..." His voice trailed off.

"Seth backed me up." The words were clipped, my heart still aching for my brother's ruined moment. I looked at Embry, touched by his concern. "But no worries-Jake's not getting away with it this time." I clenched my fists tightly.

"Well, it's about time Ms. Beta," he said with a wink. "Listen," he added, "if I see him back at the rez, I'll just tell him you want to meet to run over some new ideas for patrol. An ambush might serve to be just desserts for our dysfunctional Alpha."

"Embry, I can always count on you to cheer me up." We shared a laugh as he walked over to his truck. "I'll see you at the council meeting tonight?" I asked, hoping my cheerful friend would be around to keep my mood light.

He nodded as he pulled toward the road. I waved and started to make my way back to my little hybrid. Suddenly, without thinking, I changed directions, my feet guiding me around the back of the building to the small attached apartment Jacob called home. I might not have the first idea where he was now, but he'd eventually be back here and I planned to make his return an unpleasant one.

I smiled wickedly as I unlocked the door with the spare key he kept hidden under a nearby rock, already thinking about what I'd write in the vindictive little notes I planned to leave on his fridge...and mirrors, TV, pillow...

I gazed around the modest space, lit only by the last rays of sunshine trickling in between the blinds. The place was a disaster. Piles of laundry created a barely manageable path between the main space and the bedroom. Dishes littered the counter and kitchen table, outnumbered only by the piles of paper strewn all about. It seemed as if every third piece was crumpled into a ball and thrown haphazardly, still at rest wherever it had landed.

The tiny living room was no different and I cringed as I tried to find a suitable place to sit. For a bachelor, Jake had always been fairly tidy and I was shocked to see his home in such disarray. Then the realization hit that it had been months since I'd even been here. As a matter of fact, it had been months since _anyone_ had. I idly searched for a pen, still pondering my new awareness.

No. He hadn't just merely kept us out of his house. Thinking back, I wasn't even able to pinpoint the last time any of us had hung out with Jacob in weeks. True, we'd seen him at patrol and tribe stuff, but he'd slowly pulled himself out of family dinners and the occasional beach gatherings.

I frowned. My wrath was cooling and it almost paradoxically served as a catalyst to make me more mad. I didn't come here to feel sorry for him. But, sure enough, I felt myself soften. Something was definitely wrong and I felt my stomach sink, wondering why I hadn't seen it sooner.

_Damn it Jake_, I thought to myself. _What are you hiding_?

Fine. Maybe I wouldn't leave such a bitchy note after all. But I did need to do something. I played with one of the crumpled pieces of paper as I thought about how to pen something firm but compassionate. Under my fidgeting fingers, the paper began to flatten and I looked down, surprised by what I saw.

It was a note, clearly scrawled out of pure emotion. Every thought seemed jumbled, the page a disorganized mess. Phrases scratched out, ellipses everywhere, as if he just couldn't get out what he was trying to say.

Curiously, I scanned the room, taking in the numerous paper balls all around me. Gently I reached for another, finding something all too similar. Ignoring the content out of respect, I merely glanced at note after note. After a quick sampling, it was clear that Jacob was just simply beyond words about something.

Well, not just something.

Only one word stuck out in every letter: _Ness_.

Of course. Only that girl could have him in such a ridiculous funk. _If he wasn't such a hard-headed fool..._

A creaking noise from the bedroom broke into my thoughts and I felt the hairs on my neck rise, preparing for the worst. Slowly, I approached the open door, unprepared for the sight before me.

There, taking up the comparatively tiny mattress, was the lumbering frame of my idiotic Alpha, lost in the throes of deep sleep. Any sympathy I may have felt went straight out the window. _He'd been here? The whole time?_ My nails dug into my palms so hard I could feel the faint sting as I drew blood.

A low moan came from the slumbering giant and I nearly shrieked at the absurdity of the situation. Completely beside myself with fresh rage, I crossed the room in two steps, and proceeded to push him roughly off the bed.

"WHAT THE HELL LEAH?" he shouted with a growl, rubbing his head groggily as he sat tangled on the floor.

"Having sweet dreams, Jake?" I asked, my voice dripping with venom.

His eyes flashed darkly in warning. As if to regain some control, he rose off the floor to tower over me, clearly mad enough to not care about his current state of undress.

I raised an eyebrow nonchalantly. "Apparently, it _was_ a good dream..." I smirked a bit and turned walk back to the living room, taking one last peak over my shoulder as Jacob grabbed a pair of track pants off the dresser. True, I couldn't even think about stomaching a single romantic thought about any of my wolf brothers without wanting to retch, but it didn't mean that I couldn't still appreciate the impressive form I'd left behind in the room.

_Hmm, Ness is a lucky girl_, I thought, sighing at the reality of my own prolonged dry spell.

Sitting on the sofa, I waited for Jake to join me. Soon enough, he sauntered out, and flopped on the recliner, arms crossed. "So," he began bitterly, "why are you here?"

"I think a better question," I countered, "is why are _you_?"

His eyes narrowed. "Uh, Lee: News flash-it's my apartment." The sarcasm in his tone was palpable.

"Yeah, and its apparently suffered some kind of natural disaster." I glanced around, shaking my head at the uncharacteristic mess. "But alas, I'm off topic." I grit my teeth, forcing every word with painstaking difficulty. "_Where. The. Hell. Were. You. Today_?" I nearly shouted the last syllables, the quiet anger just below my surface ready to erupt.

He looked at me blankly for several long seconds before his face blanched, eyes widening. "What day is it?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"It's Saturday...and also apparently the day your alarm clock died." My words sounded cold and flat. "Really Jake? You're working _so damn hard_ you needed a whole effing day to sleep?"

"Leah, I'm so sorry." His voice was thin as he rested his head in his hands, clearly unsure of how to proceed.

I looked at my Alpha and sighed. How a man that was so imposingly huge could look so small was beyond me, and I felt my fury abating again. Long seconds ticked by, the silence almost painful.

Dropping any last hopes of mercilessly lecturing him, I finally spoke, hoping my words would reflect the worry I was now feeling for my leader and friend.

"Jake," I started tentatively, "you need to save the apologies for Seth and Violet." I held up my hand as he tried to interrupt, unsure of my meaning. "Not now." I swallowed as I sought out what to say next. Never one for touchy-feely moments, I wasn't sure how to deal with my newfound concern. My eyes found his and I was shocked by what I saw.

He looked like a man falling apart. To anyone on the outside, he would still be frighteningly massive, with all the dark and brooding looks of a born leader. But to me, someone who'd seen him at his best and worst, I knew better. His eyes were dull, none of the warm essence that was purely Jacob behind them. Worse yet, he just looked plain tired. The hollow, blackened circles beneath his eyes, the defeated set of his jaw-this was not Jacob Black.

No-this was clearly a shell of the man he truly was, and I had allowed myself to be totally oblivious.

"What's going on Jacob?" I asked quietly, almost nervous for how he might respond.

He looked at me intently as if ready to unleash a maelstrom. Then I saw him close off. "It's nothing Lee." His words were gruff. "This won't happen again."

"Absolutely not Black. You're not pulling this crap with me." I let my hands tremble visibly for him to see. "Don't think I'm not beyond phasing and beating it out of you."

He laughed dryly. "Yeah, Leah, I'm really scared." He turned away. "Seriously though, just drop it."

I shook my head. "No. I clearly already dropped the ball and I'm really sorry. But I'm you're Beta and I'm here for you." I sighed. "Lord knows you've been there for me enough times, good, bad, and the hideously ugly." Pleading, I met his eyes again. "Now tell me, what's the deal?" I showed him one of the unfolded notes. "Does it have something to do with this?"

Tension gripped his body as life sprung back to his muted eyes. "_Who said you could touch that_?" His voice was vehement as he snatched the paper from my hands.

I felt myself growl defensively and saw him relax slightly. "So its fair to assume this _is_ about Renesmee."

He nodded weakly. "Leah," he began "I appreciate you're concern, but I need to work this out on my own. Besides, I don't expect you to understand."

His words were like a slap to the face. As I went to stand, so hurt by his reminder of my lack of an imprint, he was at my side, his arms around me in a huge hug. "I'm so sorry Lee-I didn't mean it like that." He dropped his embrace and sat next to me on the sofa. "I just mean that none of you can understand." A pained smile crossed his face. "Trust me, I wouldn't want any of you to understand, to feel this way."

I patted his shoulder awkwardly, the moment quickly passing. "Jake, you just need to remember that we're your family and that no matter what, we've got your back." I paused. "Just don't shut us out."

I stood again, aware we both needed to get going to the council meeting. Jacob caught my hand, turning me to face him.

"Thanks" he mumbled, clearly taken back by my show of concern and vulnerability.

I squeezed his hand in acknowledgment. "No problem brother," I replied. "Now, let's get going." I winked, unable to resist the urge to rib him a bit. "We'd hate to be _late._"

He laughed as we walked to our cars and I saw a slight hint of his usual self. _But where is the rest of you Jacob Black...and why are you gone_?


	9. Eight

Phew! Another chapter finally-thanks to everyone who is still reading, reviewing, and adding me to story alert! I apologize for the long absence again. As a new resident, work is keeping me incredibly busy. I'll give my warning now that the next chapters could be even slower in coming. I already feel like my story is suffering a bit (any and all feedback is welcomed as always!) and I don't want to rush things since I am trying to make it great because I respect all of you so much as readers :-)

_**As always, read, review, and (hopefully) enjoy!**_

PS-if you're starting to get a little antsy, no worries-Ness and Jake POVs are going to start popping up more...the story is about them after all!

* * *

**Eight**

_**Alice**_

"Well, how about this one?" I questioned, holding up a vibrant purple tunic.

Ness crinkled her nose. "Ugh," she started, her voice betraying the frustration she was no longer able to hide. "It's so pretty too...but don't you think it'll be too..._tight_?"

I rolled my eyes at my naive niece. _That_ was part of why I'd picked it up. Right along with the last ten things I'd had her appraise and then had to put back after her comments of "too low-cut," "_so_ inappropriate," or a quietly hissed "_Aunt Alice_!" Apparently, in addition to leaving her even more stunning, Renesmee's latest growth spurt had also left her blind. She was _exactly_ who the designers had in mind when they created such stunning pieces.

As I turned back to the row of hangers to replace the gorgeous tunic, I met the forced smile of Marla, the personal shopper that Esme had kindly arranged who was unlucky enough to be helping us today.

"Miss Whitlock," she began, her voice slightly strained, "perhaps your sister would like to move over to footwear and return to apparel later." Marla sighed as she waited for our reply, clearly exhausted from Ness' inability to choose anything from the enviable collection of clothing before her.

_Where is Jasper when I need him_, I thought to myself with a smile, knowing my lovable empath could have poor Marla happy as a clam to be spending hours on end with a very uncharacteristically picky and self-conscious Renesmee.

I focused all of my energy momentarily on the consultant. While I wasn't a huge fan of the whole idea of "dazzling" people, as Bella put it, I felt bad enough for the sales girl that I wanted to do something to make her feel her afternoon wasn't being totally wasted.

"Marla," I started slowly, aware of her gaze now glued to mine, her mouth slightly agape at her new perception of me. "You have been doing a wonderful job and I plan on putting in a good word to your supervisor. Now, why don't you pick out some jewelry for my dear sister." I paused for effect. "Even she can't refuse something sparkly."

I released the woman and she obediently walked off to retrieve some baubles, her head still reeling from the trance. Looking back to Ness, who was poking at her hips disapprovingly as she stared in a mirror, I slid onto the dressing room chaise and let out an unnecessary breath. Normally I was ecstatic to be my niece's mall buddy, but after the painfully fruitless hours at Bloomingdales, even I could understand Bella's utter distaste for shopping.

I exhaled again, realizing it was no use getting irritated with Ness. I knew the true culprit of her sudden hatred for all things fashion. Surprising us all, Ness had hit another growth spurt two weeks ago, just in time to leave her nearly wardrobe-less before her first semester at Berklee. The problem was though, she didn't so much spurt up as she filled in. True, she'd had a couple feminine curves before, but the aftermath of what was now suspected to be her final transition had left Renesmee an absolute bombshell.

Except that she didn't see it that way.

Never mind that she now looked like an international underwear model. Or that any red-blooded man in a five block radius couldn't take their eyes off her, let alone the envious glares of every girl we'd seen in the mall. No, because as she had confirmed by her veiled self-loathing comments and use of inappropriately large items of clothing, Ness had no idea how to receive her new body.

As if she could hear my thoughts, she sighed. "I was just getting used to how I looked too," she whined pitifully to no one in particular. A frustrated growl escaped her throat. "Now I'm just...pudgy."

My eyes widened as her words hit me. Apparently, even my beautiful niece was not immune to the same insecurities that plagued women everywhere, immortality and supernatural looks be damned.

"Seriously Ness? How can you even say that with a straight face?" I teased lightly, hoping to help open her eyes what was staring her back in the mirror.

She rolled her eyes petulantly as she turned to face me. "Ugh, Al, you sound like _mom_." Returning her gaze to the mirror, she continued. "You all have a blind eye when it comes to me." She pouted as she began scrutinizing her hips again. "But _he_ won't" she whispered, as if she forgot I'd still be able to hear her.

_Ah ha_. I should have known that her deeply blue mood was about more than just going up a size, even if it was for all the right reasons. No-of course Jacob was involved. True, she may not be ready to admit it, but I was starting to suspect that our little Ness was having some very different feelings toward her best friend. Besides, Jasper's exasperated admission during Jake's last trip certainly didn't hurt my case. Out of sheer need to vent his discomfort, my beloved had let it slip just how powerful Ness' desire had become by the end of the visit. Already overwhelmed by the wolf's sizable emotional load, the onslaught of lust radiating from Renesmee was almost too much for my poor empath.

_It would be so much easier if I could just see them clearly_, I mused, utterly lost without the illumination my gift. Fine, maybe it wasn't always right for me to meddle, but it was so painful to watch the two of them fumble blindly toward what had to be their inevitable fate. Honestly, I couldn't see how Jacob had held to his convictions. Wanting Ness to have a choice was noble, but as I thought about the depth of my own love for Jasper, I couldn't imagine how he could just wait for her to see what was right in front of her. Stranger yet, after seeing him pursue Bella so hard all those years ago, it almost didn't make sense, and the poorly understood limitations of my sight regarding them had done nothing to help my confusion.

A rustle of fabric interrupted my thoughts. With a look of resignation, Ness had finally grabbed a small collection of hangers, dragging the pile into the change closet. I giggled a bit as I heard her grumble, just glad she was at least going to try _something_.

Without warning, I felt my mind cloud. _Not now_, I groaned inwardly, all too aware that our poor sales clerk was due back anytime.

But, as always, it was never my choice.

Initially the vision remained hazy, until a violent and sudden headache set in, signaling something surprising.

_Well_, I thought sarcastically, _ask and ye shall receive_. The constellation of symptoms could only mean one thing-I was about to see something about my dear Ness.

Visions about my niece were thankfully far and few in between. The pain associated with trying to see someone that I was so clearly not meant to was excruciating. Worse yet, my sight was still incredibly limited, almost incoherent jumbles of pictures, sounds, and emotions.

I relented to the vision, hoping to escape the now nearly debilitating pain, and a blur of images flooded my mind.

_She was smiling, although it seemed a little off. But it was no matter. He didn't notice. Returning her grin, he rushed to her, picking her up and turning her in a circle._

_I could feel trepidation, tinged with something. Was it love? No, not quite...what was she feeling?_

_He slowed and, as he put her down, pulled her into a deep kiss that she didn't fight._

_Still, something was wrong._

_Even though I never got a good look, I knew one thing._

_I didn't recognize the man._

The haze began to settle and I became aware of the mild squeak of a door opening. I blinked a few times as Ness reentered the dressing suite, a pale grey silk sundress draped on her impressive frame.

"Hmm," she pondered, before her face gave way to a small smile. "I think I found something I actually like."

But I already knew that.

Because she'd been wearing the dress in my vision.

Confusion hit me anew, the ramifications of my vision washing over me in waves. _Who the hell was that_, I thought frantically, because it certainly wasn't anyone even remotely close to our family friend. At the end of the day, weren't she and Jake meant to be?

Unless the whole thing just meant to be a disaster.


	10. Nine

_**OMG**_-My sincerest apologies to anyone who actually reads my stuff (and I so appreciate those of you who do-you rock!)...I was on my nights rotation for five weeks (long hours, all done overnight...what a rotation!) and finally just started a rotation a little more conducive to writing! Thank you for your patience-I hope the chapter is worth the wait!

as always, read, enjoy, and most of all, please review! reviews are seriously like a glass of water on a ridiculously hot day!

* * *

**Nine**

_**Jacob**_

I was home.

At least it felt like it. Back in Rockport, sitting mere feet from Renesmee-_this_ was bliss. I eyed her covertly, her nose deep in the binding of some new bestseller.

Sometimes she really is so much like her mother.

Confident she was lost enough to the world of words, I allowed myself a bolder glance, drinking in the utter beauty before me. An embarrassing sigh escaped my lips as my mind began to wander to a decidedly less innocent scene.

Ness looked up from her novel and smiled warmly, clearly and thankfully mistaking my look for something else. "I'm sorry Jake-you know how caught up I can get when I'm reading." She set her book down. "I hope you haven't been too bored."

_If you only knew just how not boring watching you...and daydreaming about you is_, I thought to myself, half-disgusted at what a creeper I sounded like. The sweet woman seated in front of me deserved so much more than the base maleness I had to offer as of late. But, no matter how hard I tried, lately my thoughts regarding my precious Ness had taken a drastically less _friendly_ turn.

"Nah," I said with a laugh, hoping to shake the last vestiges of indecency in my mind and focus on the pure innocence that embodied my imprint. "I'm just glad to be keeping you company on such a quiet morning."

And quiet it was. Rosalie and Emmett were gone on what was probably their hundredth honeymoon, a last escape before beginning what was probably their hundredth "first" semesters at college. Carlisle was on another marathon shift at the hospital. Alice had roped Bella and Esme into an impromptu mall excursion, likely to be a day long affair with the pixie guiding the itinerary. Finally, Edward and Jasper had headed north for a much needed hunting trip, leaving Ness and I totally alone at the massive stone house, an almost unprecedented event.

"It's never this calm," Ness said, the vaguest hint of relief tinging her voice. "It's kind of a welcome change." She looked up, her sheepish grin nearly melting me. "I'll bet it's nice for you too. All those people's voices in your head at home...it's got to be daunting!"

"It's not too bad." I returned her smile, practically melting under her gaze. "Besides," I joked, "I suppose I could always command everyone to give me some peace."

Ness snickered a little before her face turned mildly serious. "It's always been so weird to me that you're the Alpha." I feigned being hurt and she quickly continued, throwing a pillow at me. "No, no you dork! I only mean that your just my sweet friend Jake, you know? You're like a big teddy bear to me." Suddenly her tone changed subtly. "I can't even imagine you taking charge-it's just so..." She trailed off awkwardly, almost unconsciously biting her lip in the most seductive way.

She recovered too quickly, depriving me of the delicious image.

Had I just imagined that?

She laughed again, her tone again light. "Seriously though Jacob-you're really in charge of _everyone_?" I nodded. "So _no one_ ever tells you what to do?" I shrugged and again nodded, unsure where her questions were leading. A devilish gleam lit her chocolate eyes for a split second.

"Let's play a game." Her voice sounded borderline sultry and I found myself again questioning the reality of the situation.

I raised an eyebrow, unsure of what expect out of this very uncharacteristic version of Ness. "What kind of game?" I asked, my curiosity evident.

A half smile crept across her exquisite face. "OK, well, maybe not so much a game as an experiment. Just curious about something."

The expression she wore was perfectly chaste and alluring at the same time and I realized then that she was going to get her way, whatever it might be. _Damn imprinting_, I thought as I relented. "Fine," I murmured warily, unsure just what the hell was going on.

The devilish look was back.

"Close your eyes." Her statement was simple but had an odd amount of conviction to it and I found myself happy to oblige.

Instantly, I felt the air around me change as a thousand things seemed to happen at once. Using all the speed and strength her vampiric half allowed, Ness had me shirtless and pinned to the couch in mere milliseconds. My eyes shot open, shocked at the twist of events. I scanned her face to tease out her intentions, fully expecting to find this all a silly joke from my sweetly innocent imprint.

But innocence was the _last_ possible thing I saw conveyed on her perfect face.

Her eyes were heavy lidded, and she was biting her lip again, her flawless features painted into the very picture of lust and desire.

"Ness, what are you doing," I asked incredulously. Wait, why the hell was I questioning this? I tried to lean forward to capture her tantalizing lips, but was again pushed back, my wrists locked at my sides.

"Ah, ah, ah," she reprimanded, wagging a finger at me. "This will be fun" she mused wickedly as she lowered herself tortuously onto my lap. "I think it's someone else's turn to take charge for a while."

_Oh. Hot. Damn_. I certainly had loved the tame and childlike version of Ness all these years, but this womanly minx perched ever so precariously over me-this was a masterpiece and my response was rapid and violent.

She looked down to where she was now most certainly feeling my excitement and a sexy smile broke across her face.

"Take your pants off." Still surprised by everything, I hesitated. She growled seductively.

"_Now_."

I was down to my boxers in a flash, again held captive by the most alluring of wardens. She straddled me, applying the lightest pressure on my now fully erect manhood. With only the barest of layers between us, I could easily detect her own arousal and a low moan instinctively escaped my lips. I struggled against her grip, desperate to get my hands and lips anywhere on her velvet skin.

"I see we are having trouble playing by the rules," she whispered into my ear, moving her hips in excruciatingly slow circles. As she drew her face nearer to my neck, I was surrounded by her scent, a sunny and heady combination of citrus and tropical blooms. _My exotic flower_, I thought as she began to drag her teeth lightly on my earlobe.

Another groan rose in my throat and I fought to find my voice as her tongue now flicked gently over the luckiest earlobe on the planet. "This...isn't...fair...Ness," I finally managed to choke out, her name barely intelligible as she now trailed down my neck with feathery kisses.

Ignoring my pleas to be freed, she continued her path, soft lips now outlining my collarbone. I closed my eyes, giving into the sweet torture.

Slowly, I felt her lift her hips off me slightly, and I was about to protest until her plan unfolded and any thoughts I had of ever speaking or thinking straight again disappeared.

Before I could fully comprehend, my wrist was free and her hand was snaking its way down my chest, her nails raking softly over my stomach, raising goosebumps as she traveled to the most sacred of destinations.

And suddenly, she was surrounding me completely with her warm and exquisitely soft hand.

I threw my head back, a growl erupting from my lips matched only in intensity by the heart-stopping sensations now being created by the nymph on my lap. I lost myself so completely to her ministrations, I barely noticed when she lifted herself off me. When she didn't return, I opened my eyes, only to be greeted by the sexiest thing I'd ever seen.

Ness. On her knees. Licking those pouty lips. Headed straight for my now throbbing member.

_Fuck_. I rarely used the word, but if there was ever a time to, it was now. I again relaxed, awaiting the start of the best moment of my life. I found myself impatient, and then she spoke.

"Sir?" _Huh_? Why was she calling me that? Again she questioned me. "Sir?" Her voice was all wrong.

"_Sir_?" The voice came with more force this time and the gentle nudge of my shoulder snapped me to reality. I forcefully smacked my elbow against the armrest to my right, damn near busting the offending object, and the flight attendant blushed as she immediately apologized for startling me. She quickly explained the plane was landing soon and that my seat and tray needed to be moved back to their normal positions.

I nodded as she walked off toward another slumbering passenger, silently thanking God my seat mate hadn't showed for the flight and my tray was in fact still down. I readjusted the prominent results of my naughty little fantasy and groaned as I moved on to working out the tension in my legs. The Cullen's may have insisted on upgrading my tickets to first class, but no plane seat, no matter how luxurious, was made to accommodate my lumbering frame, and my little nap hadn't helped matters.

And how could it. I was now less than a couple hours from seeing the love of my life and I was being violated by her in my dreams...and was shamelessly pissed at the attendant for waking me up from it. Yeah, this was going to make seeing her easier than ever. Or not.

I sighed. That dream was a little _too_ vivid. But then, they always were. True, I was no wholesome boy scout. There had been a time, long before my world was turned upside-down by Bella Swan, a "vegetarian" coven of vampires, and my own genetic freakdom, when I was just another normal teenage boy, stolen make-out sessions complete with visits to second base and occasional hand-jobs just part of the turf at rez beach parties. Still though, I was certainly no expert, and, combined with my self-inflicted dry spell resulting from absolutely no desire to be with anyone not going by the name Renesmee Cullen, all signs would indicate a certain level of vagueness when it came to sex dreams. Yet, here I was, in a very public and confined space, about ready to lose it in Row 4, Seat D because I could literally _feel_ Ness all over me. Her scent, her touch, her heat-my senses still burned.

Clearly, I was not going to be able to stay with the Cullen's, or Masen's, or whatever the hell they were going by these days. I couldn't even handle proximity to the woman in my dreams-how did I possibly think I could share a living space with her over the next two weeks? At least Emmett was on pickup duty today. While part of me ached to see my imprint immediately, it was absolutely out of the question to be in a small vehicle with her for an almost hour long car ride after what I'd just seen her "doing" in my head.

I relaxed back into my seat for our descent and crossed my fingers, hoping for an otherwise calm and surprise-less afternoon.

_Good luck with that_, I mused, a sinking feeling that I had the exact opposite in store.

* * *

"What the hell dude! Brothers don't shake hands, brothers gotta hug!" Emmett's cheerful voice boomed through the baggage claim as he pulled me into a manly embrace straight out of some buddy comedy movie. As usual, his affect was infectious, and I found myself relaxed and smiling in the presence of my friend.

_My friend._ Eight years ago, if someone had told me that one of my closet confidants would be one of my supposed bloodsucking enemies, I would have probably fainted from delirious laughter. Yet here we were, swapping heartfelt hellos like the oldest of chums. Thinking back to his greeting, I couldn't help but realize how much he really was like a brother to me, how much the Cullen's were all like family to me now.

_Yeah, a family that trusts you implicitly when it comes to their youngest and most precious member_. I frowned as I reached for my bags, the all-too familiar waves of shame and guilt rushing over me. Fine-we all knew this was coming, that Ness would grow up and that my intentions toward her would gradually shift from protective friend to potential suitor, that I would one day want nothing more than to marry my best friend. But even I had no idea how intense the purely _physical_ side of my longing would become, and I was starting to hate myself daily for it.

This was my little Renesmee, for goodness sake. The sweet girl I'd seen grow from a tiny and captivating prodigy into a magnificent, warm, and talented woman. She just hit the woman part so damn fast and it took me way too off guard. I don't know why I thought I had more time to adjust to the idea that lovable child-Ness would eventually become desirable grown-up-Ness, but I'd certainly been blindsided right before they had left for Rockport over a year ago, when she'd shown up to say goodbye in her favorite uniform of skinny jeans and a black tank, now hugging dangerously to her new slight but delicious curves that had magically developed overnight. I felt the slightest bit of heat rise in my cheeks as I remembered the first feel of that new softness between us as we gave our final embrace before her flight. And let's not forget how positively sinful I felt eyeing her like a starving man at her performance during my last visit, my southern regions still now threatening to stir as I remembered just how much view of each slender thigh that ridiculous minidress had afforded me.

As a matter of fact, I was fairly certain that image had been the fodder for the first of the now relentless dreams, a wicked little scenario that had ended with said thighs wrapped around my waist, and a one sweet Renesmee Cullen softly panting in my ear, begging for me to make her mine.

I shuddered and shook off the image, attempting to remember the feel of the frigid water I'd had to seek out that night just to get a grip on myself. Sighing, I hoisted one piece of luggage into the hulking mass of vehicle Emmett was referring to as his new _little_ plaything, desperate for the jovial vampire to say anything to distract my uncontrollable thoughts and hopefully get my mind on track before I set eyes on my fair Renesmee...and her nosy mind-reading father.

Initially, I found adequate diversion as we shot the breeze, topics easily arising for conversation. The status of the nomad problem in Forks. He and Blondie's last trip to the African Savannah. Seth's recent engagement. Yes-finally some peace in my perpetually depraved mind. Unfortunately, as the ride progressed, I kept having a sinking feeling there was something else my friend was trying to share with me without success.

After the onset of several minutes of awkward silence, I finally broke down.

"All right Em-what the hell is up?" I eyed him suspiciously, suddenly worrying that something-or worse, _someone_-had happened to Ness.

Emmett swallowed uncomfortably, an all too human move. "Well," he began, clearly at a loss for words, "Ness, um, kinda..._changed_...again."

I raised an eyebrow. "So?" I questioned, "rapid change and random growth spurts are sorta the name of the game with this whole hybrid situation if you haven't realized that yet." I chuckled lightly yet with caution, still unsure why he was having such a hard time spitting this out.

"No, not a growth spurt...not really anyway." He sighed visibly, yet another reminder of his discomfort. "I just thought you could use fair warning before you see her."

I could barely stifle my laughter and I could hear the sarcasm dripping in my voice. "What, did she grow visible fangs or develop your oh-so-feminine sparkle?"

"_Seriously_ dude." Emmett's tone was strained, a far cry from his usual lightness. He shifted in his seat, obviously still not beyond the embarrassment of what he was trying to convey. "Listen-I know I'm her uncle and this is going to sound a little weird coming from me, but I know how difficult things have already been for you when you've been around her." He paused again before snickering, his typical teasing self escaping for a brief moment. "Let's just say it isn't going to be any easier now."

Now_ I_ was the one swallowing hard. "Em," I started, trying to pry out more info even as my heart began to pound, nervous as we now turned down the long drive way up to Chez Cullen.

He shook his head a bit. "Look, we all knew Ness was a looker before, but now-and I mean this in the least disgusting way possible-" he sighed awkwardly, "-now, she's like _illegally_ hot." He continued to mumble jokingly, "I thought Edward was going to be the first vamp to actually have a heart attack that first morning when she woke up looking like _that_."

The way he said it made it sound like my sweet little Ness had somehow turned into sex on legs and I swear, if the massive vampire could blush, he'd be looking like a giant tomato. But despite his chagrin, I truly did appreciate the head's up and I patted him on the shoulder. Things obviously had been hard enough on me and I clearly needed the extra minutes to process seeing the "new and improved Ness."

_Or not_.

Because Emmett's little speech could honestly do nothing to prepare me for what I was about to lay my eyes on.

I stepped out of the SUV as a blur of energy nearly knocked me over. My senses were assaulted by the aroma of clementines and hibiscus before I even felt her sure strong arms around me, and I pulled her back to be greeted by her heartbreaking crooked grin and deep chocolate eyes.

Then I really saw her.

Literally every supernatural creature in a 100 mile radius had to hear the change in my pulse and feel the rush of instant heat that coursed through my veins.

If I had thought she was hot before, now she was _explosive_. Her hair had somehow deepened in tone, a coffee colored richness beneath the copper that added a whole new level of allure. Her face had lost some of its childhood roundness, replaced with new feminine angles and softness complemented perfectly by the heightened rosy hue at her perfectly rounded cheeks. The crimson of her lips had intensified and I had never wanted to ravish her mouth with fervent kisses so much.

And that was just above the neck.

I'd always thought her beautiful before. But it clearly was God's design for Ness to be my imprint, because even I couldn't have created a more perfect woman for myself. While I'd clearly had no problems fantasizing about her former self, she looked positively _dangerous_ in comparison now. Yes, her chest had been lovely before, but Jacob Black was a breast man, and I was certainly not displeased at the evident change in, er, _fullness_, I now found staring back at me. Then again, I thought as she bent down to grab one of my bags, I realized I'd be delighted to be an ass man as I took in the new apple shape of her backside and hips. Her waist was still narrow and the hourglass silhouette suited her height magnificently. Besides, she still had those mile-long toned legs and her creamy, iridescent skin that literally screamed to have my hands all over it. I shuddered as I realized all resolve to keep my thoughts about her pure had just flew out the window. As a matter of fact, decidedly less-than-pure images began to explode through my mind just as I realized I'd been standing dead-still, not breathing, and gawking like an idiot, a humiliating trifecta miraculously unnoticed by the object of my little fantasies.

_Smooth_, I grumbled to myself as I hoisted a duffel over my shoulder and followed a few yards behind Ness, far too afraid of getting any closer.

I watched as her perfect ass bounded inside ahead of me and I struggled to understand how anyone could look so girl-next-door and Victoria's Secret at the same time.

And then I started to picture my girl-next-door _in_ Victoria's Secret, something black and skimpy and transparent. Hmm, no, maybe red...

What. The. _Hell_.

I seriously needed to get grip-and _fast_.

As I nervously took the steps by twos, I nearly crashed into Bella, waiting arms extended to greet me. I felt like an absolute pervert as we embraced, swallowing hard as if that would wash the images of me defiling her unadulterated daughter away. She smiled warmly. "Jacob-it's so good to see you."

I shifted uncomfortably, desperate to keep things casual.

_Yeah right_, I thought to myself balefully. _Like the jig wasn't up the minute my heart started beating in a frantic measure to get all of my blood supply down below my belt_. I looked around, assessing a situation already far too out of control.

As if _she_ were the mindreader, she gently touched my shoulder reassuringly. "He's away for a short hunt with Carlisle." She smirked a little too knowingly. "I figured it would be best if you had a little time to..._adjust_...without a now insanely protective Edward to deal with." A sigh escaped her lips as I let out the breath I didn't even realize I'd been holding.

I laughed, my tension mildly relieved at the thoughtfulness of my friend. "_Now_ insanely protective?" I mused as I roughly pushed my fingers through my hair. "Well, then I'm in some serious trouble if he was tame before."

Now Bella was giggling and she linked my arm as we turned to enter the house. I caught sight of my imprint through the open door, and my breath caught sharply as I felt myself unable to move.

Ness smiled widely at me as she waved me to come in, her excitement over my arrival almost palpable, and I again felt the heated pull at my groin. A groan, mixed with lust and frustration, unconsciously left my lips.

Bella looked to me, concern marring her delicate face.

"I'll be fine." Suddenly, I could feel something emotional welling in me, as Ness and her newly enhanced loveliness continued to set me aflame. I again turned to my friend and pulled her into another hug. "Bells, thank you for creating-" I cringed, "-and protecting-the most perfectly exquisite being to ever exist." I was met with another warm grin and I took a deep breath as I relinked our arms, ready to jump into the fray.

Ness beckoned me from the couch, brochures for college courses and apartments splayed about her, clearly hoping to share all the details about her pending semester at Berklee. I found I was heading toward her despite myself, and I was again encompassed by her scent and warmth, mere inches from her.

She was my sun-a delicious, radiant, gorgeous sun.

And me?

I was a measly piece of cosmic debris, destined to forever orbit around her greatness.

Maybe that's why some small part of me now felt all I could do is get burned.


End file.
